She Wolf
by Ilyas
Summary: Now that was different, she was a sheep in a wolf's skin. And in order to survive and get her normal life back, she would have to keep up with Akatsuki. More specifically, with a certain Uchiha.


**She Wolf**

_**Chapter 1**_

"_There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls."_

George Carlin

That day should have never started. She should have never lied to Naruto, or left the bounds of Konoha. She should have never answered the call of something she didn't know. And again, she should have never lied to Naruto.

_Help me, Sakura. _

The voice inside her head began to drive her crazy. The screams that followed the calls almost made her stop, and shut her ears for at least three times by now. She could almost feel the pain restrained from those shrieks. _Almost_. Because for some odd reason her whole body was shaking and her sight was distorted, and even controlling her chakra wasn't as easy as it always was.

_Sakura, please help!_

It had to stop. It seriously had to stop! She wasn't sure about where she was going, her legs seemed to be simply leading her somewhere her head still wasn't informed about. It was like someone invisible was guiding her, or worse, controlling her. And then, for a second, a not so tempting thought crossed her mind: could it be Akatsuki? She was aware that one of their members could make puppets from still-living human bodies… But…

She shook her head, thinking like that wouldn't help at all. It was a possibility, and as a ninja she had to consider it. Whoever it was, the kunoichi would be prepared. Or at least she thought she would, until she stopped running without knowing why. The voices that once were inside her head became whispers in her ears while the wind gently blew, carrying her long pink hair once again.

_So you enjoy helping others, Sakura? Why did you come?_

The tone had suddenly changed, the screams stopped. Then something hit her so fast that she couldn't tell where it came from. Pain filled her body while she was brought to her knees, and even if the mednin? was trying hard, not a single part of her body was answering.

Was she being challenged? But why? By who?

_You'll have to help them. _

_Them? _Her mind repeated, and when the wind blew another time her body fell completely on the floor. She was still trying to get rid of whatever it was that was controlling her, but the more she tried, the more she failed. It was with certain horror that Sakura testified she couldn't win that battle.

A battle that should have never started. A battle against someone that she didn't even know, against forces she have never seen before.

_If you save them, you'll be able to save yourself._

Again, _them_? Who were they? How could she possibly save someone when she couldn't even move? The only thing that still worked was her mind, and she couldn't think of anything that could save her.

"-Who?" – the pink-haired girl managed to talk, but wasn't sure if her voice was understandable.

_Will you accept, Sakura? _

"-Why did you bring me here?" – Sakura cried out, probably sounding as desperate as she really was. – "Who are they? What do I have to do?"

_Too many questions, Sakura._

Again, who the _hell _could they be talking about? The girl was sure the people she cared for were safe: Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino and the others were all at Konoha, where she should have never left.

_Will you accept saving the Uchiha?_

And all of a sudden she got spasms of agony. Could it be… _Him_? Impossible, he had disappeared. Naruto couldn't find him, she couldn't find him… Even Kakashi could not find him. So it just could _not _be him. _Sasuke-kun_.

For years she had dealt with the feelings that the simple mention of that name had caused her… And now, there she was. Could it be him that she was called to save? Could she do it? _Would _she do it?

_Sasuke…_

"-…Uchiha…" – she whispered, and her eyes suddenly closed when a tingle ran through her spine.

_We are running out of time, Sakura._

And then without a second thought, she agreed.

"-I will." – her voice was nothing more than a mutter, but seemed to be enough to whoever was haunting her to understand.

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she was floating on the air.

_You'll have to do what you said. It'll be the only way to save yourself…You'll have to save him. You'll have to help them. There's no turning back now, Sakura. You're now cursed…You're now a she wolf._

And with that said she couldn't see anything else, because all turned to be darkness.

**--------**

"-It's following us." – Kisame pointed, and for an answer, he received an unfriendly look from his comrade.

There were many things that he hated, and surprises were certainly one of those. That day had started like any other, and it would have continued and perpetuated itself as any other if it wasn't the damn mission they were tasked to do.

He didn't know why, and even less, how it had all happened, and there was something telling him that continuing without comprehending everything would be, by all means, just better for his humor.

The fact was that the damn wolf that was following them had, somehow, saved their lives.

How can it be explained? Or, better, how could they understand that the weird woman with long dark hair had really said the truth to them, that she was a mage? He didn't believe in that kind of crock. At least until now. And he was damn sure that the Uchiha by his side didn't believe it either.

He had no idea about what kind of powers she had used, and the least how the hell he didn't managed to feel her chakra… But she had paralyzed all his movements and Itachi's. And she would have killed them with whatever it was that she was carrying in her hands if it wasn't for that stupid creature who showed up in front of them.

He could have sworn that he had seen a girl, and he would never admit that he had closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for death to reach him… But the point is that, when he opened his eyes again, it wasn't a girl, it was a wolf. And the sorceress was gone. And they were still alive and, more importantly, able to move again.

"-What the _fuck _was that?" – Kisame finally broke the awkward silence that was soaring between them and the animal that was following, allowing his thought-filled questions to finally turn into pronounced words.

"-Hn." – Itachi glared at him by the corner of his eyes in an intense way. By the lack of answers, the Akatsuki deduced that just like him, the Uchiha had no idea of what had happened. But unlike him, he didn't seem to be curious about it, neither bothered by the wolf following them.

"-Can I kill that thing?" – Itachi just shrugged under his cloak. His dark eyes stared at the animal for a moment before Kisame moved, reaching for his sword and stopping for a moment in front of the wolf. – "Now, now…" – he smiled creepily at the animal. – "Shall we?"

Stopping for another brief moment, he allowed himself to analyze his _savior_, and as hilarious as it sounded, it was the awful truth. It was by far the weirdest wolf he had ever seen: the white fur was normal, but the deep green eyes and the perfectly pink nose just didn't fit in. He was willing to kill it, but at the same time there was something holding him back.

Maybe it was the weird feeling that he actually _owed _something to the poor thing. The blue skinned man ignored the growls and with a sigh propped his sword on his shoulders and turned back to Itachi, who just stared back at him blankly.

"-I think we have a debt." – he asserted, starting to walk again. – "And I always pay my debts." – with that said, the Uchiha started to walk right beside him, feeling pleased that he didn't have to ask Kisame not to kill that stupid animal.

For some reason that he couldn't understand, he felt the same as his partner. Even though he'd never say it out loud.

* * *

_**Hi all!**_

I don't know exactly from where to start, but ehm… This fanfic came from a sudden idea that I had, I hope it comes out to be at least an acceptable fic! lol. By the way, I desperately need a beta… If anybody feels like helping I'd be grateful… Since English is not my first language, I must say I'm really sorry if there are any gross grammar mistakes from now on! ( at least this chapter got a look from Erick, thank you!)

I'll be pleased to receive any kind of review, and I'll surely answer it!

_Kisses~!_


End file.
